IT'S GONNA BE ME CASEY
by Shortie91
Summary: DASEY SONGFIC


**DEREK'S POV**

**It's gonna--be--me  
Oh, yeah**

_Geez how long does it take to say goodnight?_ I sat in my chair staring at the TV waiting for the grade grubber to stop making out with the marshmallow _Why the hell she thinks she wants anything to do with him I'll never know. I hope she doesn't expect me to read her poetry every night or something when she finally gives me a chance_ I heard the front door unlock _Speak of the devil and she shall finally appear_ "Night Noel" I heard her mumbled when she closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door looking lost in thought...again.

I smirked "Why the long face princess? He's not that bad of a kisser is he?" she jumped and looked over at me shocked. I chuckled as she glared at me.

"Geez Derek are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You didn't answer my question princess"

"Don't call me that...and no he's not a bad kisser...actually he's a lot better than my ex's"

"That's really sad that the only real pleasure you got was from someone who spends all his time rhyming"

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"I live here"

She rolled her eyes "Unfortunately" she mumbled "I meant why are you here on a friday night? Isn't there a party you need to crash or go find one of you're whores or something?"

I shook my head "Nope not tonight I'm all yours"

"Oh joy"

I ignored her sarcasm "Isn't it?" I smirked "You know I don't see why you just don't dumped the sap already. You're only hurting him more the longer you go out with him you know"

She looked at me confused "What are babbling about?"

I ignored her "I mean once you finally decided to break it off telling him you love someone else. He would want to know who and how long. Once he figures out its you're stepbrother and it's been a year I'm pretty sure he would crushed. Considering you've been dating him for 3 months now when you love another guy. That's kinda harsh isn't it?"

Her eyes popped out and her jaw dropped "Excuse me?"

"What you don't think I don't know? I'm not that thick Case sure it took me a while but I figured it out"

She shook her head "You're crazy"

"Probably...but that doesn't make me any less right. So why not skip this denial act and just get right to it. Where do you want to go first? Dinner or a movie?"

"Ok I'll bite...what are you talking about?"

"Our first date of course"

"Our first what?" she looked at me bewildered

"Our...first...date" I said it slowly hoping she would catch on eventually

"Wwwhy would we go on a date?" she stuttered out

"Cause you love me and I love you so...why wouldn't we date?"

"I...you...we...we can't!"

I rolled my eyes "Of course we can't right now cause you hadn't dumped your pet yet"

"No I meant we can't in general"

"Why not?"

"For one we're step siblings"

"So?"

"So...we can't date...and besides I don't love you"

I sighed "So we're going to play the denial game huh?"

"I don't love you like that. You're my brother not my boyfriend"

"No but you want me to be. And I'm not you're brother and you're not my sister" I laughed "If you were then the way I've been thinking about you would be very wrong"

She looked at me with disgust "Pig"

"Prude" I shook my head at her "I'm very disappointed in you princess I thought you knew me better than that"

"What?"

"I mean really I don't see why you're so shocked. I mean I'm a guy with teenage hormones, you're a girl who's not blood related, and about the same age as me. Do you really think I'm going to have PG thoughts about you? Especially with that dress you were wearing when I first saw you?" I laughed when I saw her blush and tried to look anywhere but me "And don't for a second think I didn't notice you were checking me out too" I laughed again when I saw her getting more redder _Can she be anymore cute?...most likely_ I shook my head _Focus idiot_ "I mean the only thing you should be shocked about is that I held myself back this long. Usually I just go after what I want...you know that better than anyone"

"Then why didn't you just try anything until now?" she looked at me confused

I laughed "Why? Were you waiting for me?" I teased her knowing she wasn't.

She got all wide eyed again "Wwhat? No I wasn't-"

"Relax Case I was just messing with you...well not the way I want to but you know what I mean" I looked at her more closely just now noticing what she was wearing _Damn how can I not notice how tight her jeans were? Or her green t-shirt looks like second skin on her? What I would give to have her wear that for me and not that loser_ "And the reason I stayed away was because I knew I couldn't do what I normally do. Cause you would be living with us. How do you think you would react if I had my fun with you then get bored and moved on to the next girl before you even got over the shock that it was over already?" I raised an eyebrow at her she didn't say anything "You know you would've thrown a fit and made my life a living hell as payback even after you got over it but you would've gotten too used to picking on me" I can tell she was trying not to smile "So I tried to resist my...urges and at some point I got to know you and well...the rest was history I guess" I started rubbing the back of my neck. She had a small smile on her face when she say that. She knows it's one of my habits when I'm nervous.

"Why now?"

I shrugged "I got tired of waiting I guess. I found out you felt the same way but you wouldn't do anything about it like you usually do. So I decided I should and I'm not going to stop until I get what I want"

"Well...good luck with that cause this time you're not going to get what you want"

I shook my head at her "Casey, Casey, Casey" I smirked at her "What did I tell you when I met you? I **ALWAYS** get what I want"

"Not this time"

"You will give in soon. I mean after you realize that you should be with me and stop trying to kid yourself by playing with those little boys. Who think they can handle you but found out they can't and try everything to keep you're attention. Even when they know they lost you already and the 'relationship' barely started. Or they find out they lost to you're stepbrother and try harder to keep you but it only makes you lose more interest. Do you notice how many egos you squished when you choose me instead of them all the time? I mean it's me you come to when you have a problem or when you freak out and need someone to calm you down. It's me you come to when you get scared and you want to feel safe. It's me that knows you better than you know yourself. It's me you compare them to. It's me who puts that smile on your face. One that is so bright you could blind the whole town with. No one could do that but me and you know it. Just because they got the chance to be your boyfriend before me doesn't make you any less mine. Sure they can take you out all day, get you expensive fancy shit, and kiss you goodnight. But it's always me you come home to. It's me you talk to about everything. It's me you're always with when you're not off with you're new boy toy. It's always me that sticks around. How many of them are able to say that princess?" she was about to say something but realized I was right so she kept her mouth shut "Exactly...and Ned is going to be you're last boy toy"

"Noel"

I shrugged "Doesn't matter cause you're next boyfriend is gonna be me. And I'm going to make you forget all of you're exes" I went upstairs to my room to let her think about what I said. I rolled my eyes _She's most likely going to give herself a headache and try to convince herself that she's right and I'm wrong. Then come up with a million reasons why she's right. At least half of them would be ridicules and stupid. Then she's going to try and distract herself by thinking of Noel but end up thinking of me and start the process all over again. God Case can you be anymore predictable?_ I sighed _She really needs a new hobby. But she wouldn't be Casey if she didn't over think things and worry so much_ I chuckled _My girl is too smart for her own good I really need to take her somewhere to de-stress for our first date_

**You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh..  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why**

"Derek" I felt someone shaking my shoulders I tried to ignore them "Derek wake up" but luck wasn't on my side today "Come on wake up" I felt the shakes getting harder.

I groaned and turned the other way "Go away Casey"

"Come on it's already noon"

"Exactly too early" I buried myself more under my pillow and blankets. Until someone decided it would be funny to take it away and hit me repeatedly with the pillow. I was not amused "Casey!" I sat up grabbed the pillow and yanked it so she would fall on the bed.

"Whoa" I threw the pillow on the floor and put my knees on the outside of hers. Once I was sure she couldn't move I started tickling her sides as payback for the rude awaking "Der-ek!" she squealedd "Sstop" she tried to push me off when she realized that was trapped she tried to push my hands away "Plllease" I pulled my hands away she sighed in relief until she saw my smirk. I quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them about her head. I shift both of her small hands into on of my big ones and continued tickling her sides with the other.

"You should've known better than to wake me up too early princess" I laughed at her still struggling with me "You ready to say sorry yet?"

"Nevvver!" _My girl is sooo stubborn but I love her more for it. Part of the reason she can keep up with me_

"You sure about that babe?" I kept on going "You give up yet?" I moved my hand to her stomach one of her most ticklish spots.

"Nnn...Der-ek...stooop...ok ok you win!" she tried to push me away

"What? I'm sorry Case I didn't hear you. You're gonna have to speak louder I can't hear you" I teased her

"I give up! Mmercy! Unclle!" I pulled my hand away and kept laughing after a while we both tried to calm down. At some point after I caught my breath I noticed I was still on top of her _I wonder how long it would take for her to realize our position_ "Um...Derek" she started squirming _Not long I guess...damn it_

I shook my head "Not yet" I push the hair out of the way so I can see her face more. After a minute I noticed I still had her arms pinned down so I let them go and put my hands by her head. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable _How can I be so stupid? I told her last night she wants to be with me like I want to be with her then I pinned her to my bed the next morning? I'm an idiot. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to be alone with me again_ "Better?"

"I didn't...I wasn't scared" she pushed some of my hair out of the way and caressed my cheek a little. I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into it "You would never hurt me...especially like that. So stop worrying about scaring me. You don't...I trust you" I opened my eyes to look into hers to make sure she wasn't lying. She wasn't all I saw was complete trust and when I looked a little harder I saw the love in them too _If only she would admit it to herself already then we both could be happy. I wonder if she would stop denying it if I kissed her. Now is a good time as any. It doesn't sound like anyone's home so no one to disturb us. And if she kissed me back then we could spend the rest of time taking advantage of an empty house...or she'll slap me and not talk to me until she realize I was right. Which would take god knows how long. Do I really want to risk not having any contact with her for months? Or even years?_ I sighed, got up, and went to my dresser. I picked up a random shirt and a pair of jeans and started to strip out of my pj's and put on my clothes for the day. I got as far as putting on my jeans when I heard someone intake a breath. I turned around and saw Casey staring at my chest...well what she can see anyways. I couldn't help but smirk and face her direction completely so she can get a better view. Wondering how long it would take for her to realize that I caught her staring.

_I probably should say something or whatever. But I can't help it she won't let me take her out yet so I'm going to take what I can get until then. Besides she's the one staring anyways who knows when she gets to see it again? I know I'm being a little cocky but I know I'm not bad to look at_ after a while she finally noticed that I was facing her. When she looked at my back up at my face and noticed my smirk she blushed "Wanna a closer look babe?" I teased her

"Shut up" she mumbled and looked away "Are you going to put on a shirt anytime soon?"

"Why should I? You don't seem to mind I'm shirtless"

"Well...I do" still refusing to look my direction

"And that's why you were staring at me for about 5 minutes now?"

"Shut up and put a damn shirt on" she snapped at me. I laughed but put one on anyways

"Calm down princess I'm just teasing" I sat down on my computer chair "Better?"

"Yes...thank you"

"Whatever...is there a reason why you woke me up?"

"What?"

"Not that I'm complaining. I mean a hot girl comes in my room just to wakes me up and have a wrestling match. Every teenage boys dream to be woken up that way" my smirk got bigger when she got redder.

"Shut up" I shrugged "I just wanted to talk"

"About?"

"Last night"

"You gotta be more specific Case"

She rolled her eyes "You know what part I'm talking about"

"Which part? The one where I asked when you're going to dump the puppy? Or the part where I asked you when you're going to be my girlfriend?"

"Both...and stop calling him puppy"

"What? Just calling them like I see them princess. He follows you like a lost puppy all the damn time"

"No he just...oh forget it. That's not what I came in for"

"What do you want me to say babe? I told you everything last night. What more do you want me to say?" I looked at her confused.

"I want to know why you seem to think we're going to end up together"

I rolled my eyes "I already told you that I'm not going to repeat myself to boast your ego or whatever"

"Look I don't know how you got it in your head that we love each other and going to start dating soon. But I'm just here to tell you that it's not going to happen and to get it out of your head. It would be easier on both of us and Noel"

"How is being in denial helping anyone?"

"I'm not in-"

"Yes you are. I just can't figure out why other than that you're scared" she didn't say anything "Why are you playing it safe now? You'd never had a problem with going after what you wanted before. What's so different about me?"

She sighed "Let's say hypothetically that you're right and I'm wrong. I would probably say cause I didn't love them. That I didn't have anything to lose when I went after them. With you I have everything to lose if this ends badly. I don't want that for either of us" she looked down "But that's hypothetically. I don't love you, you don't love me, and we won't be together. So don't wait for me"

I shook my head "You can't hide behind him forever you know"

"I'm not"

"Bullshit. I'm not like them. It's not going to end badly"

"Yes it would"

"No it wouldn't"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'm not stupid enough to let you go like they are. I'm not going to hurt you or make you cry like they did. I'm not going to walk away and give up. And it's only a matter of time until it's over between you two"

"I'm not leaving him"

"Well then he's leaving you"

"What?"

"He may not be all that bright but he's not that stupid either. You're only with him cause you think he's a safe choice. It's only a matter of time he sees that and gets sick of being second best. They always do" I walked towards my door about to leave "It's not fair to him pretending he's the one you want. And it's not fair to us when you're denying what we both want" I left and went in downstairs "Don't wait up I'm going for a walk" I walked out the door _Just a little while longer she would be mine soon...hopefully_

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It's gonna be me..**

"God that woman is driving me crazy!" I walked right in Sam's room and collapsed on his couch that was across his bed.

"Hi to you too D" he grumbled and sat up rubbing his eyes "Is there a reason you're here so early? And who's driving you crazy?"

"Who do you think?"

"Don't ask me to think it's too early"

"It's one thirty dude"

"And it's the weekend"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Who always drives me crazy Sammy?"

"Parents, teachers, any authority figures really-"

"Anyone else?"

"If you woke me up this early cause Casey's getting on your nerves I'm seriously going to hit you"

I sighed "Not the face" I felt a sharp in my left shoulder suddenly "Fuck man!" I rubbed my shoulder "Any harder than I wouldn't be able to play hockey" I glared at him

He shrugged "Too tired to care right now. What did she do this time?"

I sighed "She won't listen to me"

"Yeah that's tells me a lot" he rolled his eyes

"I asked her when she's going to dump that guy and go out with me"

He groaned "D"

"What? I got a little impatient"

"Why can't you just wait for her to come to you?"

"Do you know me at all?"

He shook his head "You're impossible"

"I tried to wait but I got bored"

"Well at least you tried" he rolled my eyes

"I know right"

He groaned "You're an idiot"

"I am not" he raised an eyebrow "I'm just...impatient"

"Whatever" he sighed "So you told her...what now?"

I shrugged "I don't know that's why I came here" I stood up and started pacing "She's driving me crazy with the whole denial thing. No matter what I do she won't budge. Nothing is working"

"Dude it's Casey...do I need to say any more?"

"I know it's Casey and yes I know she just as stubborn as I am but" I groaned "I didn't think she would take this long" he gave me a look. I sighed "Ok I was hoping it wouldn't take this long"

"Yeah that sounds about right"

"Ok I was patient enough by not doing anything right away. I was the there for her when she needed me every single time. I protected her from getting her too badly but made sure to let her make her own mistakes. Even though it damn well killed me but I did it for her cause everyone wouldn't get off my back until I did so. I tried to not interfere too much so she wouldn't be too dependent on me. I gave her everything she wanted when she wanted without a second thought. She tells me her problem I fix it no matter what it was. And manage to keep her on her toes so she doesn't get bored. What more does she want me to do?!" I tried to catch my breath _I really need to remember to breath while I'm ranting so I don't need CPR. Especially when the only one that would have to give it to me right now is another guy_ I shuddered _I may not have a problem with gays but I just don't swing that way_

"Feel better?"

"What more does she want?"

"Right now she probably just wants you to be there when she stops being in denial"

I sighed and sat back down "I know but I wish she would just hurry the hell up already"

He chuckled "Don't we all dude"

**You've got no choice, babe  
I've got to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why**

**Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me**

**It's gonna be me  
Oh yeahhhhh...**

_Is this class ever going to end?_ I looked over at the clock and saw we still had at least 10 minutes. I groaned and smashed my head against my desk a couple of times. Hoping it would put me into coma so I wouldn't have to deal with school anymore.

"Derek stop that before you start bleeding to death" I heard a whisper from my right

I rolled my eyes "That's what I'm trying to do princess" I whispered back at Casey

"School isn't that bad"

"This coming from the grade grubber"

"I'd rather be a grade grubber than a slacker"

"Maybe I like being a slacker"

"Yeah no shit"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I agree with you idiot. Anyone who really knows you knows that you can pass every class with flying colors. You're just too lazy to actually do the work and let everyone think you fried up all you're brain cells. When really you're one of the most smartest person in school"

_Damn it she knows me too well_ "Will you keep it down before someone hears you"

"Its not like they're going to hear what they don't already know genius"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Fine be in denial"

"Cause that's your area of expertise"

"Derek don't start"

"I'm not I'm just pointing out the obvious"

"Can't you just wait until we get home before you start ranting on about your delusions?"

"That depends are you actually going to talk to me or just keep giving me the cold shoulder as usual?"

"I was not giving you the cold shoulder"

"What do you call leaving the room as soon as I come in and not saying a word to me for 2 weeks?" she didn't say nothing "That's what I thought"

"I needed time to think"

"What have I always told you babe? You need to stop thinking and start feeling" the bell went off before she can reply. I got up before she can make up some other bullshit reason why we can't be together. Cause frankly I'm getting sick of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Derek" I rolled my eyes _Speak of the devil and she shall appear_ I tried to ignore her and kept on walking "Derek!" _Maybe she'll get the hint that I'm not in the mood for her shit_ "Derek!" _Well one can hope right?_ "Der-ek! Would you slow down already?" I heard her footsteps getting closer "Are you going to talk to me?" I kept on walking "What is your problem? Why won't you talk to me?" I stopped dead in my tracks _Grubby say what now?_

I turned around and looked at her "Excuse me?"

"I asked what you're problem was?"

"Right now you"

"Me? What did I do?"

I laughed "What did you do? Let me see I tell you I loved you and you avoided me for 2 weeks straight. And when you actually decided to talk to me. It was just to give me bullshit reasons why we can't be together. Even when you finally broke it off with your stupid boyfriend you came up with reasons why we can't happen. So excuse me for not chasing after you like a damn dog. I know I have a big ego but there's only so much rejection I can take princess" she looked down

"I'm sorry but it's just too soon to-"

I put my hand up "Don't ok? Just don't. I don't want any more excuses about why the only girl I fell for doesn't want to give me the time of day. I don't know what would be worse. That I love you and you don't love me back or that you do love me but you refuse to be with me. I almost wish it was the first one. Maybe things would've been more simple and I would be able to move on to someone else. But instead I have to wait for give me chance and at this rate I won't get one until we're old and gray"

"Then maybe you should stop waiting"

I sighed "It's not that simple babe. Even if I wanted to I couldn't do that"

"Why not?"

I shrugged "In too deep I guess" I kissed her cheek "You know where I'll be when you're ready" with that I walked away _Please be ready soon_

**There comes a day  
When I'll be the one, you'll see..  
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna**

**It's gonna be me**

**All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what (guess what)**

**Every little thing I do**  
**Never seems enough for you (for you babe)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love..)  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me**

**Every little thing I do (ohh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)**

**It's gonna be me..**

"Derek wait"

I sighed and turned around to see Casey running up to me. I noticed the it was just me and her in the hallway now _When did everyone else leave?_ "Case you're going to be late for class"

"I don't care" I raised an eyebrow "Ok I do a little but that's besides the point"

"What is the point?"

"I...well...I just" she groaned in frustration "I was thinking that maybe..."

She didn't say anything for a while "I know it may seem like it but I'm not a mind reader babe. You're going to have to tell me what you're thinking"

"Just give me a minute" I nodded "Ok um...let's say hypothetically I might...possibly...agreed that I lo...that I care about you a lot"

"And?"

"I care about you a lot and want to start something but I'm..." I waited for her to continue "I'm scared ok. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm scared"

"What are you scared of?"

"That what I'm feeling is real and that it would be over before it even started. Or that you would get sick of me and find something better like the rest of them" I hugged her and rubbed her back when I heard her voice cracked at the end. I felt her tears soak through my shirt. I pulled away a little so I could look in her eyes.

"Shhh...baby it's ok...I'm not like the rest of them...if I had you I wouldn't let you go"

"I barely could handle it when my exes left me but I can't even think about you leaving me. It hurts too much" her tears started coming down faster

"I promise I won't leave you. If I was going to leave you I would've done it already but I can't. Especially for someone else...you're it for me babe there's no one else" I wiped away her tears "You completely ruined my chances with anyone else when I met you" I smirked "You have to have mad skills to be able to pull that off" I bumped her with my shoulders playfully.

She giggled "You're such a dork" she shook her head "But that's one of the things I love about you" I couldn't help but pull her closer and kissed her. I almost broke it to do a stupid happy dance when she kissed me back...almost but her lips felt too good to let go. I pushed my lips a little harder against hers. She moaned, put her arms around my neck, and deepened it more. I moaned and pushed her against the lockers and pushed myself closer to her. We eventually pulled away so we can breath.

"Took you long enough McDonald"

She rolled her eyes but smiled "Shut up idiot"

I smirked "Make me princess" she kissed me so fast I could barley get the princess out. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and we started battle for dominance. She won eventually. I was about to deepen the kiss but she pulled away before I could. I pouted _Not cool_

"Huh so it does work" she smirked at me while I glare at her

"Yes it does but the pulling away part is sooo not cool" she giggled "I'm serious babe you can't just kiss me like that and then cut me off too early. That's just wrong" I pouted at her again

"Aw poor baby. Did I cut you off too early?" I nodded and pouted more "I'm sorry" she kissed me again after a little while she pulled away for breath "Better?" I shook my head and kissed her again. She giggled but didn't push me away. I knew we probably should stop cause she's seriously throw a fit later for making her skip class. But I can't bring myself to care _Hey it's not my fault. She's the one who chased after me not the other way around. And she's not actually pulling away. Of course she'll find a way to blame me for this. But as long she keeps kissing me like that then I don't care. What can I say? I'm a teenage boy who has the hottest girlfriend ever. Can you blame me for wanting to make out with her instead of going to class?_

**THE END**


End file.
